


夢精

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: 安達が黒沢の夢を見た。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 19





	夢精

黒沢の頭の中では、たくさんの考えがある。特に安達の事について。

でも、最近、安達の頭にも。

昨夜、彼は夢を見た。

でも、普通の夢じゃない。

そっちの夢。しかも、黒沢が出た。

安達の上に居た黒沢。

安達とキスした黒沢。

安達の体を触った黒沢。

安達が急に目覚めて、あの気持ちがまだ残っている。チンコがかたくて、パンツに小さな濡れたスポットがある。

安達が照れてる。どうすればいい？

黒沢の思いが消えない。

あれをしたいなーと思って、安達が。

ゆっくり彼は自分の手を伸ばして、パンツに入った。

肌を触るとやっぱり気持ちいい。黒沢の事を考えて、安達がチンコを優しく触って、気持ちを広いた。

すぐに山の上を着く。

安達が声を出て、続ける。

気づいたら、行った。

手の中には、あれがある。

安達が目を閉じて、寝た。

今夜も黒沢の夢を見たら、それでいい。


End file.
